


Naucz się przebaczać

by LadyHill9898



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Fluffy Ending, In Character, M/M, Romance, Suffering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Przeszkadzasz mi. Tworzę dzieło. — Tony wyprężył dumnie pierś, pokazując palcem na ekran. — Tytuł będzie brzmiał — przejechał ręką w powietrzu, podkreślając wyimaginowany napis — Tony Stark, Bohater Ludzkości.</p><p>— Bardzo skromnie — przyznała Natasha, przysuwając sobie krzesło tym samym nie kryjąc, że czyta to, co napisał Stark. Z zainteresowaniem, trzeba było dodać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naucz się przebaczać

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, do tego tekstu można podejść dwojako - albo z przymrużeniem oka, albo na poważnie, ponieważ jest tutaj (mam nadzieję) dużo humoru, ale pod nim (także mam nadzieję) kryję się coś więcej.

_ Nie zapomniał. Tony Stark nigdy  _ _ nie zapomniał, bo tylko głupcy zapominają, dlatego bardzo dobrze p a m i ę t a ł słowa Steve’a Rogersa, który... _

— Tony, czy ty piszesz o sobie opowiadanie? — Głos, cholernie nadęty głos, dobył go zza pleców. Nie musiał nawet się odwracać, by czuć frasobliwy wzrok na sobie. Przeklęty Vision! Naprawdę wolał go jako komputer!

Stark z kłamliwym i niewinnym uśmiechem obrócił się do mężczyzny, po czym już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy:

— Poprawka, czy ty piszesz opowiadanie o sobie i Kapitanie? — Brwi Visiona zmarszczyły się. Wydawał się być zmartwiony.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął skwapliwe Stark. — Ktoś musi prowadzić naszą kronikę, by wiedzieli jak uratowaliśmy świat...

—  _...który obiecał, że gdy tylko Tony poprosi go o pomoc przybędzie. Na każde wezwanie. Było to naprawdę kusz... _

— Idioto, nie czytaj tego! — Stark szybko wyłączył ekran komputera, byle tylko Vision nie czytał dalszych fragmentów (mógłby błędnie uznać, że Stark naprawdę, po tym wszystkim co się stało, jest zraniony. I dlatego teraz pod biurkiem leży...)

— Tony, ty piłeś? — A niech cię Vision!, zaklął w myślach.

Stark zgromił go spojrzeniem i gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał mu flaszkę wódki z rąk.

— To moje! — warknął jakby faktycznie Vision miał zamiar zabrać mu ją dla siebie. Z błogim wyrazem twarzy rozwalił się na krześle i uniósł ją do góry niczym trofeum. Zaledwie chwilę potem rozlewał cudowny napój.

— Tony, to nie są żarty, chyba powinienem...

Stark dalej już go nie słuchał; oddał się za to swojej galopującej wenie i wymyślał kolejne, niesamowite, ekscytujące wątki do swojej książki. O tak, już widział siebie w roli wybitnego autora… sławnego, przystojnego i niezwykle seksownego autora.

— Mówiłem ci, że chyba nie jest w najlepszym stanie — usłyszał zrezygnowany głos Visiona. Jedna z brwi Starka podeszła ku górze w niemym dziwieniu — bądź co bądź przemawiający do samego siebie Vision jest dziwnym przypadkiem.

— Najlepszym? Ten idiota zachlał się prawie w trupa — oszacowała Czarna Wdowa, którą Stark zauważył zaraz po tym, jak dostał od niej konkretnie w łeb.

— Wypraszam sobie! — zaprotestował, rozcierając bolące miejsce. Rudowłosa wtenczas wylewała (siłą zdobytą) wódkę do zlewu. Stark nie zdążył nawet jęknąć, a flaszka już stała pusta.

Czarna Wdowa oparła się tyłkiem o blat stołu i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami chłodno spytała:

— Co jest, Tony?

Stark nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Nie, kiedy jego usta odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i nie, kiedy podłoga się dziwnie chwiała.

— To jest twój sposób na pozbieranie się do kupy? — zapytała. Stark nagle zauważył, że Vision gdzieś przepadł z pewnością wygnany przez te wredne babsko.

— A kto powiedział, że chce się pozbierać do kupy? — wybełkotał z bezczelnym, f a ł s z y w y m uśmieszkiem. — Mi jest dobrze, tak jak jest.

— Właśnie widzę. Kładź się spać, nie mam zamiaru się z tobą wykłócać w takim stanie, pieprzony durniu.

Rudowłosa pokręciła głową i skierowała się do drzwi, gdzie, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, zmaterializował się Vision. I cholera, on też posyłał mu jakieś dziwnie smutne spojrzenie.

— Pieprzcie się! — warknął, trzaskając dłonią w blat stołu. — Co wy kurwa możecie wiedzieć o tym co czuję, moi rodzice...

Czarna Wdowa nagle przystanęła i zimnym jak lód głosem powiedział:

— Co my możemy o tym wiedzieć? Ty przynajmniej miałeś rodziców, Stark. I pamiętaj, każdy popełnia błędy. Każdy. Dlatego jedyne co możemy zrobić, to nauczyć się przebaczać.  

Potem bezczelnie szepcząc, że jest żałosny, wyszła.

***

Na drugi dzień Stark obudził się nieźle skacowany; żołądek nie dawał mu spokoju, jak i ból głowy. Do tego wszystkiego nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie pamiętał nic z tamtego wieczoru (choć wypił z pewnością za dużo), bo, niestety, pamiętał.

— Dowód tego jest na moim komputerze — szepnął z niesmakiem, posyłając przedmiotowi oskarżające spojrzenie.

Stark zwlókł się z kanapy, będąc obolałym dosłownie wszędzie. Jego ciało można było przyrównać do zmielonego źdźbła trawy. Zmielonego, a potem wyplutego. Przez krowę.

Mężczyzna wbrew sobie zadrżał na to wyobrażenie. Klnąc, jakoś doczołgał się do łazienki i, mając już wprawę, na widok sedesu powstrzymał nadchodzące wymioty. Następnie udał się pod prysznic, mając nadzieję, że poczuje się choć odrobinę lepiej.

Tylko, że wcale się nie poczuł lepiej.

***

_ Tony Stark — młody, pierdolony superbohater był nieugięty. Choć wiedział jaką ma przewagę, jakiego ma asa w rękawie, nie ugiął się.  Chciał, by Kapitan, kurwa, Ameryka poczuł jak to jest... _

— Mówiłam ci, Stark, że jesteś żałosny? — zapytał miękki, kobiecy głos tuż nad jego uchem. Przewrócił oczami.

— Milion razy, wiedźmo. A może więcej; kto by tam liczył. A no tak... ty.

— Znowu piłeś — stwierdziła ze zmarszczonym nosem.

Ponownie przewrócił oczami.

—Tla flaska miendy zebai cos ci mowi? — zapytał ironicznie, pijąc i mówiąc jednocześnie. Czarna Wdowa prychnęła.

— Nie popisuj się. Jakbyś wypił prawdziwą wódkę z Rosji, już bym musiała zbierać cię z podłogi.

— Nie żebym teraz nie musiała — dodała po namyślę. Ton kobiety Starkowi nie przypadł do gustu — był taki protekcjonalny.

Odchrząknął.

— Przeszkadzasz mi. Tworzę dzieło. — Tony wyprężył dumnie pierś, pokazując palcem na ekran. — Tytuł będzie brzmiał — przejechał ręką w powietrzu, podkreślając wyimaginowany napis — Tony Stark, Bohater Ludzkości.

— Bardzo skromnie — przyznała Natasha, przysuwając sobie krzesło tym samym nie kryjąc, że czyta to, co napisał Stark. Z zainteresowaniem, trzeba było dodać. Błysk w jej oczach nie spodobał się Tony'emu.

— Oh, Tony, wiesz, że napisałeś pięć razy w pięciu zdaniach, że Steve jest umięśniony?

— Wcale nie — zaperzył się Tony. — Napisałem, że jest umięśnionym, nierozgarniętym idiotą, a to, kochana, spora różnica.

— Zapewne. Do tego...

— Napisałem czterysta pięćdziesiąt trzy razy, że jestem bogaty, przystojny i umięśniony? Wiem. Policzyłem. — Stark wcale nie czuł się tym faktem dobity, a wręcz dziwnie z niego zadowolony. Co tu kryć? Przecież taki geniusz nie może się oszczędzać. W ogóle po co komu skromność?

— Czy ty chociaż raz wymieniłeś resztę naszej drużyny? — zapytała, podkradając Tony'emu gumowe żelki.

— Byłej drużynie — poprawił ją mechanicznie. — Tak. Raz.

— I?

— Co "i"?

— Pokażesz mi to zdanie?

— Hm... nie. Jest gdzieś na początku książki.

— Przecież nie musisz przewijać... — zauważyła, patrząc na nowoczesny komputer Tony'ego. Mogła się założyć, że wystarczyło powiedzieć "Avengers", a sam odnalazłby zagubiony fragment.

— Wiem, co nie znaczy, że chcę ci go pokazać.

— Czemu nie? — Tony bezbłędnie wyczuł podejrzliwość rudowłosej. Westchnął.     

— Trzecia strona, drugi wers — nakazał, a ekran w mig pokazał właściwy tekst.

—  _ Tony Stark, największy miliarder oraz najgorętszy towar tego lata należał niegdyś do Avengersów — największych popaprańców świata. (Aha, tych Avengersów). Należał i — czysto teoretycznie — nadal należy. Co jest absurdalne, bo w składzie nie ma umięśnionego Kapitana Ameryki.  _ — Komputer mówił płynnie bez jakiejkolwiek emocji. Były to tylko puste słowa. Tylko, puste słowa.

— Może i jesteś geniuszem, ale na pewno nie w dziedzinie pisana — osądziła, a potem skierowała swoje oczy na Starka. — Nadal twierdzisz, że wszystko jest ok?

— Oczywiście, po prostu daję się wczuć w rolę — odpowiedział bez zająknięcia. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie za bardzo mu to wyszło.

— Tyle tylko, Tony, że to twoja rola.

***

Stark stwierdził, że musi się przejść. Po wizycie Czarnej Wdowy miał zamiar położyć się spać, by na drugi dzień móc znowu się upić, próbując zapomnieć. O wszystkim. Nie tylko o swoim byłym przyjacielu, ale i o tych których stracił, a także o ludziach, którzy go nienawidzili. Jednak nie mógł, dlatego szybko założył ciemny płaszcz i wyszedł.

Przemierzając z flaszką w dłoni ulice, patrzył na ciemne niebo i naprawdę marzył, wręcz błagał, by jego życie, cały ten cholerny świat, nie był tak popaprany. Wtedy pisząc, że ekipa Avengers to popaprańce — nie mylił się. Oni wszyscy w jakiś sposób próbowali przywrócić ład i porządek, chociaż tak naprawdę powinni zacząć od samych siebie.  

A może próbowali i tak jak i jemu — im też się nie udało.  

Przetarł zmęczoną twarz, ponownie upijając łyk z gwinta. Skrzywił się, ale szybko ruszył dalej, nadal chwiejąc się.

Nie wiedział ile tak szedł, ile ulic i zakrętów minął. W końcu jednak wyczerpany usiadł na chodniku, wcale nie przejmując się deszczem, który z każdą kolejną sekundą przybierał na sile.

Oparł się plecami o mur. Jego oczy same w którymś momencie stały się wilgotne i kwestią czasu było nim zapłakał. Płacz zamienił się w szloch, a łzy zlewały się z kroplami deszczu. Czuł się jakby nawet niebiosa się od niego odwróciły. Nie, żeby wierzył w Boga.

— Steve. — Nie wiedział dlaczego wyszeptał imię swojego przyjaciela, nie wiedział nawet dlaczego bez namysłu dodał w czarne, nieprzyjazne niebo: — Wybaczam ci.

Jego głos pomknął do góry i tam gdzieś zaginął, chociaż na ustach Tony nadal czuł smak wypowiedzianych słów. A potem — jakby to był sen — ktoś ukląkł koło niego i chwycił go mocno za ramię.

— Dziękuję. — Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu. W jednej chwili puls mu przyspieszył, a łzy, tak jak wcześniej deszcz, przemieniły się w ulewę.

Gdy Kapitan Ameryka chciał się odsunąć zdziwiony zachowaniem Starka, ten mu na to nie pozwolił — mocniej wczepiając się w silne, męskie ciało.

— Wszystko gra...? Ty płaczesz? — zapytał niepewnie, próbując dostrzec oblicze przyjaciela przez strugi deszczu.

— Nie, tylko coś mi wpadło do oka — stwierdził, ale nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr. Jego ręce oplatały z całych sił plecy Kapitana, gdy twarz trwała od drugiej niebezpiecznie blisko. Kapitan nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Niemniej jego oczy kryły żar, który Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Nim zrozumiał co zamierza zrobić, było za późno — jakimś dziwnym sposobem jego usta odnalazły te należące do Kapitana Ameryki i się w nie wpiły. A potem głębiej wdarły się do środka, czując i smak deszczu i smak śliny.

Ogień wdzierał się pomiędzy ich ciała i tańczył niebezpieczny, wrogi taniec. Taniec tęsknoty i pożądania.

Oderwali się od siebie gwałtownie, próbując złapać oddech.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Tony? — zapytał Steve, zamglonym wzrokiem błądząc po jego wargach. Jego oddech w dalszym ciągu się nie normował.

— Dlaczego?  — wychrypiał Tony zupełnie rozkojarzony. Chwilę potrwało nim zdołał odpowiedzieć:

— Dlatego Cap, że piszę powieść.

—  _ Tony Stark pocałował łaskawie Kapitana Amerykę  _ — zacytował z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

 

 


End file.
